The driving apparatus for a light tractor loaded thereon the HST system transmission has hitherto been well-known, for example, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,834.
However, for the conventional art a case for housing therein a transmission mechanism is separate from a case for housing therein a differential gear so that when the transmission mechanism or the differential gear is assembled, inspected or repaired, it is required to remove transmission mechanism case or the differential gear case. Therefore, the entire driving apparatus, when assembled, inspected and repaired, need be removed from the body of the tractor so as to take much time.
Conventionally, the HST system transmission loading surface and a portion of the transmission where lubricating oil mainly stays are provided in different cases, so that pipings and lubricating oil feed conduits from an oil filter provided at the lubricating oil stay portion to the HST system transmission must be provided across a plurality of the cases, the pipings and oil feed conduits need be removed from the driving apparatus when inspected or repaired, thereby taking much time.